Ac's and Shotguns
by Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King
Summary: Dragan and the gang, meet up with Ares, and then guides them to a hidden city, which seems to be protected by the White Mechs. Action and hijinks abound, in chapter four is this nutty fic.
1. Test Gone Wrong

Hello my name is Dragan I will be your author for today. This is my first fanfic so don't be too mean. This is going to be at least a 5 way crossover.

Shouldn't you warn them?

Yes Dra Gan, we should. This fanfic might get a little crazy and I am working with some characters I am not totally familiar with, but I will try to keep them in character as much as possible but there is one exception, but I am sure no one will mind. But it still might get a little random when I write under the 5th moon when it's full.

So which on of us will do the disclaimer?

I don't know how bout we flip for it/starts to pull out a coin/

No you don't we will use one of mine, and not that three sided coin of your that's all heads. /a golden coin comes out of nowhere and lands in Dra Gan's clawed hand/ here we go call it in the air. /tosses coin into the air/

Fine then /frowns/ I call tails. /coin comes down and makes a small crater in the ground/ do you think you tossed it hard enough/looks at the small wad of hot metal that used to be the coin/

Well let's do it together then.

Okay

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the shows, games, books, anime, ect. But I do own Dra Gan, Dragan, and other original characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Test Gone Wrong

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SMASH! "That infernal alarm clock it is so annoying. What time is it" I looked at my watch and notice that I am thirty minutes late for a certain appointment. "Frak, she is gonna kill me!" is all I said before I jumped out of bed, and ran out the front door stopping only to grab a slice of last nights pizza, keys and an envelope. After I got down to the parking garage of my apartment building, and got in my custom red and black stingray corvette that I built from specs that was found in a pre great destruction computer bank. Then the screen lit up to show the picture of one very disappointed Ai.

"Hello Dragan" said the silky voice of the Ai. "You are late again that is the third time this week" the Ai scolded.

"Well good morning to you to Nin"

"Well we need to get to Global Cortex so let's get out of here shall we?"

"Let's hit it" was my only reply as the car started and peeled out of the little dinky driveway that led to the highway. "By the way Nin, did I tell you that I love what you have done to your hair to day?" I commented while he was looking at the lovely looking Ai.

"Don't you try to butter me up this morning I am still mad at you for being late" she huffed.

But what Nin didn't know was that I loved her. From her long flowing red hair, her green eyes and that perfect face of hers, I also love the way her face looks when she pouts, she is indeed beautiful. I then noticed that my exit was coming up so I got in the right lane, and while I was taking the exit I looked at Nin who looked like something was bothering her. "What's bothering you Nin?" I asked concernly.

"Will I ever get to see behind that mask of yours?" she asked after a minute.

It threw me off balance for a second, just a second. "Maybe one day, but I need this mask to protect me from my potential enemies."

"Okay, but I still worry about when you take your test, I am afraid that they will make you take off your mask and …" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, the stuff in this envelope will keep that from happening" I said while holding up the envelope that I picked up earlier. Then I turned at the stop light into the Global Cortex parking lot, I then went to find a parking spot but I couldn't find any on the first five levels. "Man is there, a parking spot here at all?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It doesn't look like it. Wait there is one right around the corner lets hurry up and get there so you can go and take that test" piped my little Ai.

"Yes dear" I said jokingly. I parked in the spot and then made sure I had every thing. "Paper work check, envelope check, license check. Yes I have every thing." I then got out and shut the door.

"Good luck" my Ai chimed.

I left the garage and entered the building it looked almost grand, like in the way you would think a 6 star hotel would look like. I then saw the receptionist, I then walked up to her and asked "excuse me but can you tell me where I need to check in for the test to become a raven?"

"you need to take the elevator to the 5th floor, take two rights, then have you paperwork ready for the receptionist up their."

"Thank you" I then went to push the button for the elevator then the elevator suddenly opened to reveal a man in his mid 20's with raven black hair, brown eyes and wearing a raven pilot suit, and his name is Ares, the current nine breaker of Mars.

"Who the heck are you?" Aries said looking at my knee length platinum hair, leather gloves, and porcelain mask with tinted eye holes.

"My name is Dragan and I am here to take the raven test." I answered nervously.

"Your late" He said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry I over slept this morning" was my answer.

"Well come on lets get to the ac garage so you can take the test." He said stepping back into the elevator, while I had a look of confusion on my face. "You, coming?"

"Are going to be my observer?"

"Yes" my mouth literally dropped.

I then stepped into the elevator, Aries then pushed the button marked test garage. The elevator was quiet and calm as a normal elevator ride but I was nervous because of who my examiner was. The elevator doors opened up to reveal a cat walk with rows of ac's next to the right side of it. "Choose an ac and get in it then we will go from there"

"Okay" I walked down the rows of Ac's and finally chose one that had a quad leg setup with an OB core, with a regular rifle, missiles and blade. "I choose this one right here."

"Well get in it all ready" the nine breaker said impatiently.

I then pulled the handle down, their was a hissing sound as it opened to reveal a short tunnel that led to the cockpit. I then strapped my self in and got ready to start the ac up. "Do you want me to start her up now?" I asked the Ac in front of me.

"Go ahead" he said so I flipped on the generator, radiator, then finally the start button was pushed, and the whir of the generator was heard as the sleeping behemoth was brought to life. "Nice now bring her to the loading dock so we can start with the test now shall we"

I walked the Ac into the testing arena and set my Ac where I was told to so the test could start. The arena had some pillars in the middle of the medium sized room their was a second level that could be used by Ac's to hide or what ever. "Now the ammo being used by the MT's is non lethal so you don't have to worry about dieing today."

"Okay I am ready" I said worriedly as I saw the floor open up across the arena. Up came three moderately armed MT's they had the usual blade and rifle combo. "They shouldn't be too much trouble' I thought. I then looked at my observer behind the glass shielding of the Ac sized window which was their so the observer could get in, in case of something going horrible wrong.

"When you feel you are ready put your Ac into combat mode" said Ares over the Com link.

"Okay" I said as I pushed the button.

"Combat Mode engaged" said the rough male computer voice, of my Ac.

'Man I need to change that computer voice ASAP.' I thought as I waited for the MT's to make the first move. One of them did he lifted his rifle and started firing, as he did I strafed to the right bringing up my own, and pulled the trigger, the shot ricochet off of his left hand blade causing it to start sparking, making it unusable or risky to use. I fired four more each one hitting a different part of its body, its legs were close to being shot, and his head and arms wasn't much better off. The next thing I knew was that while I was focused on one of the MT's the other two got behind me, and as one was shooting at my back with his rifle, the other came up with its blade and cut my missile pack off. "I thought they were using non-lethal weapons" I said to Ares on the Com link.

"They are supposed to I have no idea why they are not. Do you want to continue with the test?" Ares asked

"Well I am going to try to continue." I said while I was dodging gunfire.

"Okay it is your choice but if it gets to out of hand I am ending the test." Said Ares

"Rodger" I said when I put my blade right into the core of the MT that cut my missile pack off. I then boosted to the next MT and put my rifle up to the cockpit and fired three times, completely immobilizing the MT. "Now it is just me and you" I said the pilot less MT.

"You may beat me, but there will always be more of us, we will kill you" said the voice of the MT pilot.

"What! I thought these were Ai controlled units!" I yelled through the Com link.

"They should be. Okay this has gotten too crazy, Kid defeat him, with out killing him, so we can find out what the hell is going on here." Ares stated

"I will do my best, because I want to find out too." I answered. I boosted up and behind the wounded MT, and proceeded to cut each limb off of the MT then the head. "Come out of the MT with your hands up" I said to the pilot.

"Ha! That's funny but you won't take me alive!"

"Power Buildup detected estimated time till MT goes critical in two minutes" warned my Ac.

"Kid, got out of their before it's too late!" Ares Yelled

"It's already too late", "Computer give me the exact location of the MT's generator." The Ac's computer put a target receptacle on the generator.

"Don't do it Kid! You'll kill yourself" Ares pleaded

I ignored his pleas as I shoved the hand of my Ac into the chest of the Mt. I closed my hand on what I hoped was the generator and pulled it out; I was relived to see the generator in my hand. "Overload in one minute and 30 seconds" Stated my Ac

"Time for me to go" I stated as I pushed the boost pedal to the max towards the ceiling of the arena, when I hot close to the ceiling I noticed my energy gauge was almost depleted, so I hit the limiter release on the panel to my right. I then used my blade to slash at the ceiling a few times, I then checked the count down, shit only one minute left. So I set my blade to self-destruct and plunged my blade as far as it would go. As I got it all the way in by blade blew up taking my entire left arm and severely damaging my Ac's head in the process, through the damaged head camera I saw the blue of the open sky, I cleared the roof then I hit the overboost button the whir of the boosters was heard as they activated sending me deeper into the seat of my cockpit. I aimed for an un-inhabited mountain range in the distance, far away from civilization.

"T-minus, nine, eight, seven" stated my computer as I was approaching the mountains.

"Come on a little bit further" I said to myself

"Six, five, four, three," I then threw the generator as far as I could then spun in the air doing a 180 then hit my overboost again to try to escape the blast zone. "Two, one, zero."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Was all I heard before the shockwave hit my Ac knocking it out of the air and towards the ground. As my Ac hit the ground I busted my head on the console in front of me.

"Dragan talk to me, you can't die on me I care for you to much" said a familiar silky voice.

"Nin is that you" I said before I blacked out.

Well how did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me if any thing through you for a loop.

I wonder how many flames we will get, Dragan?

I hope not many. I almost got the next chapter written I just have to type it up because I only have access to a computer for one period at school, and max of two hours at home.

Well bye and see you next chapter. /they fly into the rising of the rising full 5th moon. /


	2. Mission gone Haywire

Hey this is chapter two of this unsane fanfic; the other four parts of the crossover will be unleashed in this chapter.

Well we hope that you will like this chapter but be warned this chapter might go off the beaten path for the sake of our story line.

Yes Dra Gan, which is completely right will if you want a disclaimer check my first chapter. Also if I get enough people to say that they don't like this font I will change it. Well on to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Mission Goes Haywire

"Hey Shrimp!" yelled a tall orange haired teen to a short, black clad, teen sitting in a tree.

"Don't call me that" he said with an evil grin "or my blade will be washed in your blood"

"Hiei, stop threatening, Kuwabara, I am here get you two because Koenma has a mission for you two, and the rest of the gang is already in spirit world" said a good looking blue haired woman coming from the sky on an oar.

"Hn" said Hiei

"Good well let's get going then" she said as she opened a portal to Spirit World. The travel was instantaneous but Hiei and Kuwabara was still making faces behind Boton's back. "You two are hopeless" she screamed, as she threw up her hands in surrender.

"I wonder what, is her problem" said the oaf

"Hn" answered the silent demon as he crossed his arms.

"You two are my problem, always bickering with each other!" she yelled as they walked down the wide corridor that led to the office of Koenma. The doors opened on their own accord to admit the three. Inside the office was an arrogant looking teen with his hair slicked back, a tall thin very good looking, red head that always had and army of fan boys and girls on his tail (literally), then behind the desk sat what looked like a toddler. "Koenma sir I brought them as you requested"

"Now bring in our other two quests", "these guests will help you on the mission."

"Yeah right I can handle myself" said the arrogant one.

"Yusuke, treat Koenma with some respect!"

Yusuke turned around and saw that Boton has led tow girls into the room; one had brown hair and was currently had her hands on her hips, the other was shorter with ice blue hair, but Yusuke was more interested in the one with her hands on her hips. "Keiko? What are you doing here?"

"Yukina!" yelled the oaf, as he ran over to the ice maiden, with heart shapes in his eyes.

"Why are they here?" asked Hiei, as he was looking at the girls.

"They are your teammates I was talking about, and yes they can take care of them selves, I asked Genkai to train them just in case something like this happened." Koenma explained.

"So that's where you have been going after school that was so secret." Yusuke said as if it made sense to him.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's begin, this mission is very important, a demon has infiltrated a dangerous organization and has taken it over, before the organization just wanted to enslave the human race using what they call Metal Gears" he pushes a button that shows a diagram of a metal gear on a floating screen. But after the demon took over this organization, their goal is to destroy the human race in its entirety and then take over the other two worlds. This we can not accept, but now the demon has made a weapon of untold destructive capabilities, we must stop that weapon from being completed at all cost, so Boton will transport you all to the spot where you will pick up your last team member, his name is Snake and don't worry he will find you before the enemy does, also you are to free any prisoners that you come across, in the process, now Boton do your stuff."

"Yes, sir"

"By the way, be careful." Koenma said with an empty smile on his face.

"Fuck" Yusuke yelled as stomped on the floor with his right foot, creating a small dent in the floor.

"Watch your language" Keiko yelled back.

"Well, I said it because he never acts like that, we are royally screwed!" answered Yusuke, the girls look at each other with frightened faces as the red head look like his was having a conversation in his head.

"Yoko doesn't like this a bit" said the red head.

"Well, Kurama if things get that hairy well then you will just have to let Yoko out, now don't we?" exclaimed the spirit detective, as a faint golden tint took over his green eyes for a split second, which was just long enough for the girls to see it they then looked at each other with even more frightened looks, because they have heard of the adventures of the silver kitsune known as Yoko Kurama one of the best of not the best thief in the history of demon world.

"Well let's get going the sooner this is over with the sooner I can get back to scaring ningins" commented the quiet demon. After he finishes the group heads back down the corridor that they arrived in and at the end Boton transported us to what looked like an old abandoned house, that looked like it was about to collapse. The team all took a corner of the room to make sure it was secure then they searched the rest of the house to find that they were the only ones their.

"There is no one here, Boton are you sure that this is the right place?" Asked Kurama

"It should be, let me check." Boton took out what looked like a compact mirror, when she opened it; it revealed that it was a communicator and map. "Here we go, these are the right coordinates."

"Then where is this Snake fellow?" asked the oaf.

"I am right here" said a voice as he stepped out of the shadows, he had a full suit of stealth like armor, a carbine slung over his shoulder, on his vest their was extra clips of ammo for his rifle an d his pistol holstered at his hip, he had a dark gray mullet, and mustache, with a dark blue bandana and an eye patch that said Solid Eye System on it.

A growling Hiei said "How did you" as he was cut off by Snake.

"Sneak up on you and your group, well it is none of your business." While the rest of the groups' mouths where on the floor frown the shock of that he snuck under there figurative radar. "Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to do this mission?"

The group closed their mouths, Keiko was the first to speak "It's so cute" she squealed as she went to pick up a little wheeled robot that wheeled cautiously out of the shadows.

The side of the robot opened up to reveal a screen, suddenly their was a picture of a guy in a white lab coat, semi long dark hair with glasses and a black t-shirt in the background looks like a normal office that you would find any where. "Hello my name is Otacon, and I am speaking to you remotely from a safe location this you see in front of you is a metal gear MKII" the group freezes in terror "don't worry this metal gear won't hurt you unless you prove to out enemy, by the way Snake" the metal gear turns to Snake "I am going to put in a back up Ai program just incase I lose contact with you on a mission, again."

Shake shakes his head in agreement, as the rest of the team relaxes except for Hiei, for as we know he never relaxes "so what is the plan Otacon?" asked Kurama

"We will separate into two groups in group one will be Snake, me Yusuke, Kurama/Yoko, Hiei, and Boton, our mission is to get the weapon and destroy it if possible, plus any plans so they cant make any more. Group two will be Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina and your job is to get any hostages/prisoners to safety. We start mobbing at midnight, u the rest of the mountain and wait out side till the guard changes then we will strike." He looks around the room to make sure they all got that. "Good now lets get ready for midnight we have three hours till show time." The entire group separates and goes to their own section of the room, Snake goes and starts to clean his guns, while Hiei goes out a window to sleep in a tree, Kuwabara talks to Yukina about how much he loves her and what he will do, Yusuke was doing his usual by sleeping in the most uncomfortable positions imaginable, Boton laid down by the window that Hiei used to go outside and went to sleep, Otacon was making Keiko laugh by making the metal gear do some crazy little stunts like spinning on one leg then falling down or making the camera and screen spin around, and in a dark corner Kurama was arguing with Yoko in the recesses of his mind and this is pretty much how the three hours was spent.

Otacon stops playing with Keiko to tell the group "okay it is midnight lets get going" every body got up and got their things ready, they all went outside with Snake leading the way, the view outside was magnificent, the small plateau they were on contained a small lake, that mirrored the full moon in its entirety, they didn't get to admire the scenery now, as Snake lead them up the side of the mountain. As they got close to a cave close to the top of the mountain, Snake motioned them behind a stone out cropping that they could hide behind till the guard changes.

The group settled down into someplace comfortable till the guard changes, Hiei, was sharpening his blade, Yusuke was sleeping yet again, and everybody else was watching the guards for a sight of the changing of the guard, then after a few minutes of waiting an army style truck pulled up to the guard shack with two prisoners in back, one had silver hair. With a red trench coat, and what looked like a scabbard for a broad sward, and a holster for two big pistols, the other prisoner was a girl with dark hair, a black mini skirt, with white button up shirt also their was what looked like a gun holster on her left leg. "I wouldn't want to be them right now" Stated the oaf.

"Ditto" chorused the rest of the team except Hiei, Yusuke, Otacon, and Snake, who shook their heads.

About thirty minutes after the truck the guards finally changed, the demon guards were replaced with two humans and one very ugly demon with a cigarette in its mouth. At the sight of this snake took out a cigarette followed by a lighter but when he tried to light the cigarette the lighter wouldn't work, ho motioned them to stay their as he blended with the shadows, a minute or two later they saw him walk behind the three guards and stopped right behind the demon guard, "you wouldn't happen to have a light would you?"

"Yes, here you go", the demon said as he tossed a dragon shaped Zippo, over his shoulder, as Snake caught it and lit his cigarette the demon guard counted his companions the two human guards were in front of him , and he was facing the gates , for there were only supposed to be the three of them for the rest of the night, but then who was be hind them, as the demon opened his mouth Snake drew a combat knife from the small of his back and slit the poor demons thought, the other guards looked at their friend as his throat was slit, as the demons body was falling to the ground, Snake drew his pistol from its holster and shot the two humans right between the eyes before the body of the demon even hit the ground. As the bodies of the human guards hit the ground, he pocketed the Zippo, and waved the others over.

After everyone got over to Snake, "Snake I thought you quit" asked Otacon, Snake just smiled as he motioned team one to fallow him, and motioned team two to go to the passage way on the right, team one continued down to cave looking for any sign of the enemy's gears, they walk into a big chamber full of stalagmites and stalactites, then they heard it, the unmistakable steps of something big and mechanical, Snake motioned them over to a pile of boxes, in the room, and for them stay put, as he becomes one with the shadows once again. As the gear got closer and closer, till the team could see it perfectly in front of them, suddenly a black blur is seen dropping to the top of the gear, the gear freezes then turns around seeing nothing, as the blur opens the hatch, after the blur drops into the cockpit a muffled shot is heard, the hatch opens up again, the dead body of the pilot is thrown to the ground, Snake them pokes his head up out of the gear with a grin on his face, that reminds you of a child in a candy store with money to burn, he then motions the group to fallow him but remain hidden. They did this for a few more minutes until they say a concrete structure at the end of the cave, which was guarded by nine gears.

One of the gears opens up a com link to Snakes gear. "Bob that was quick did you find what happened to the guards at the gate?" The answer that Snake gave him was a rocket to the core of the gear instantly killing the pilot. the rest of the gears aimed at Snake and started to open fire but the rest of the team took the rocket as their cue to start attacking, the first thing Kurama's hair changed to a silver color, a tail of the same color erupted from behind him, his clothes also changed to a white toga like apparel. Then his eyes changed to a vibrant gold color, Yoko has been unleashed (literally), he then took a rose from hid hair and turned it into a whip, then proceeded to completely maul one of the gears, Hiei jumped out of the shadows and cut a gear in halve with his sward, Yusuke, Otacon, and Boton went into the building to clear it out, Hiei drew his sword and promptly cut the nearest on in half, Snake sent another rocket through another gear while shooting another with a machine gun, Hiei then pulled the bandages off of his left arm, and then pointed his left palm at four of the gears and yelled "Dragon of the Darkness Flame" after he said this a Chinese style dragon shaped black fire erupted from his arm engulfing the four gears, and leaving only four piles of slag, Yoko threw a seed at the last gear the seed sank into the metal then a split second later with the help of Yoko's spirit energy grew into a fifty foot tall sycamore tree making the gear one with it, all that was seen of the gear was the right foot that stuck out of the4 tree at and obscene angle, Snake then jumped out of his gear and threw in a hand grenade, the gear blew up from the inside the outer shell was more or less intact but all of the controls were beyond repair.. After that they went in to help Yusuke and the others.

Inside Yusuke and Boton were on a role, everywhere they went they left the still bodies of demons and humans alike, Boton was using her oar like a bat and Yusuke was using his fists,( to devastating effect I might add) Otacon was just rolling along dodging the bodies that they left in their wake, the rest of the group caught up with them right before they reached a door that just said what you seek is behind this door, the door was ten foot high, and ten foot wide, their was what looked like some sort of key pad by the door, Yusuke stopped about a foot from the door then tried to kick it in, his reward for his troubles was a terrible shock from some sort of barrier, After which he was thrown back five feet with swirly eyes, he was out , at the site of this Otacon shook his head, then looked turned towards Boton "Boton can you take that panel of f so I can hack this door open?"

"Yes Otacon" she said as she then pulled out a screw driver from seemingly out of nowhere, and proceeded to take off the panel, under the panel was a USB port that Otacon hooked up to using the gear.

"How long will this take?" asked Hiei while staring at Yusuke

"As long as it takes" commented Snake

Meanwhile with team two, Kuwabara and his team finished searching the majority of the buildings, in each one their was bodies everywhere, where some of the demons filet the human prisoners and ate their flesh, and in some cases crushed their bones to get at the juicy marrow inside, most would've been alive through most of it, now they where at the last unexplored building, they went in and inside was the same scene as before but right before they gave up, they heard a voice say "tell us what we need to know before the girl dies" said a small semi high pitched voice.

"Leave lady out of this, you deal with me and me alone!" Said a deeper voice in utter rage, Kuwabara ran towards the source of the sounds cause as we know, he can't stand for a female to be mistreated in any way. He kicks the door right off the hinges and shatters on the far wall. In side it was a grizzly scene, the man that they saw earlier was chained to the wall, his face was covered in blood from gashes to his face and scalp, his clothes were in tatters, and falling off his body revealing a well toned muscles of a hard fighter, the look on his face and in his eyes were that of one who won't gibe up till he is long gone, on the neighboring wall their was the woman that accompanied him, her clothes were also in tatters just as much as the other, revealing a fare amount of white supple flesh, her muscles also marked her as a fighter , her face was also bloodied, her eyes shown the same emotion as the guy, at the sight of the lady's flesh Kuwabara, quickly turned his eyes to the center of the room where their was a table with a bug two handed sword that had a dragon head with the blade of the sword coming out of it, the hand guard was in the shape of a dragon's wings, also their was a black and one white 45 magnum pistols, with extra clips of ammo strewn over the table, then their was a big rocket launcher with a wicked blade at the end, also their was spare rockets as well plus a nine mill pistol with extra clips. He then looked at the last person in the room was what looked like a five year old blue haired little girl wearing a red and white hoodi with the hood up and the sleeves going down past her hands by a foot, the bottom of the hoodi went to the top of here shoes she wore it like a dress. After he saw all this he thought 'what in the nine hells is going on'.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" said as the little girl as she pull out a nine mill from behind here. Suddenly their was a spear of ice protruding from her chest. Kuwabara burned to look at Yukina and saw that she was extremely pissed off by all of the meaningless death that she has seen in a relatively short amount of time. He was shocked to see such ferocity from his little snow flake, Keiko was also staring as she scooted over an extra foot.

"Are you going to help us or are you going to stand their all day." Growled the male

"Yukina and Keiko heal them while I get them down." He then summoned his spirit sword and the proceeded to cut the shackles off the wall in and careful manner.

"May I ask who you are and why are you here?" asked the man

"How rude of me, my name is Kuwabara, this is Yukina and Keiko," he said pointing to the girl's respectively "and for the reason we are here is to stop a demon from completing a weapon of untold power."

"Then, I guess we are fighting the same fight," said the man "by the way my name is Dante, and her name is Lady." Said Dante coolly

"Get your gear and lets go help the rest of our team" said Kuwabara, Dante proceeded to sheath his sword, and holster his pistols, he then puts his extra ammo in their corresponding pockets in what was left of his red trench coat. Lady then picked up a bag from under the table she then took out a new shirt and replaced the one that she had on. She then proceeded to put her rockets and clips into the bag, and then she slung her weapon over her shoulder, and holstered her nine mill. along with the one from the dead demon. "Shit she looks scary' thought Kuwabara.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Asked Dante

"I don't know exactly but they should be at the main complex now…" he was cut off by the son of a rocket going off (the signal from earlier.) "Well that's nice of them, now we can follow the sound to them" he finishes as thy fun as fast as they can by following the sounds of combat; they turned around the corner to find ten demolished gears.

"What could do this to a gear?" asked Dante as he put his hand on the sycamore tree, and looking over the dismembered carcass of another gear an then his eyes fell on the four small, slag heaps

"lets see that one was most likely token down by Hiei's katana, then the slag heaps by his dragon of the darkness flame" at this Dante's eyebrows perked up in wonder "then than one was Yoko handiwork" he said while pointing ant the sycamore tree "the others could've been done by any one of the other members of the team." After that they ran in the front door and followed the carnage till they reached the rest of the team.

"Hey Kuwabara, who are them?" asked Yusuke

"This is Lady, and this just happens to be Dante" he said pointing to them respectively.

"Well I am Yusuke, this is Yoko, Hiei, Snake, Boton and Otacon" they nodded their head when their name was called but in Otacon's case the robot tuned around so that he could see them then he nodded his head then went back to what he was doing.

"So what did we miss out on it looked like you all had all of the fun?" Asked the oaf

"We did have some fun" said the silver kitsune.

They told each other about what they went through, and after words Dante asked "What is taking you so long to open that door.

"They have the best computer security that I have ever seen this is better then the governments systems, it could take years to crack the code." Otacon answered

"Well I am tired of this move to the side!" Dante said as he walked up to the key pad and unsheathed his sword, he then to the horror to the group plunged it into the heart of the keypad

"Why did you did that?" yelled most of the group in unison

"I thought it would work" he said with a shrug as he pulled his sword from the key pad

"You thought! Well nice going now we are never going to be able to get in there now!" Right after Otacon finished the door opened as if upon its on accord.

"Well isn't that something?" Dante said as he walked through the now opened door, on the other side of the door was a long corridor that was lined with tanks of some sort of gray colored substance. They were connected together with pipes and heavy duty wires the screams coming from the next room was almost in human, the scream was that of intense mind blowing pain, such pain that no person man or demon should've survived it this long. The group ran to the door on the other side of the long corridor. Dante was the first one their he swung open the door with such force that the doors were off the hinges and flung back and hitting on of the tanks, that tank started to leak very slightly, the look in his eyes was the same as when Kuwabara opened the door to his torture chamber, he was pissed, he was acting like he knew the person who was screaming, in inholy pain. In side the room was what looked like the same demon as the chamber before but this one had gold on her hoodi too, there was a table in the corner and on it was a katana the kind that royalty would ware, and on the far side was a giant machine with the poor unfortunate soul in it , it looked like the machine was draining his very power away, he wore a blue trench coat made of what looked like silk, his hair was silver and was spiked straight up (like Hiei's hair style) the look on his face was that of pure contempt and pure pain. Dante unsheathed his sword and tried to cut the demon in halve but the demon dodged , but wasn't quick enough to doge the kick that connected with her chin twisting it to an bizarre angle, as the force of the kick through her limp form towards the far wall. He then rushed over to the machine and with his bare hands pulled the restraints of the man that they imprisoned not caring about his own live in the process, he succeeded put at a price the energy of the machine left third degree burns on his palms and fingers.

"The unlucky man then opened his eyes and said "brother why did you save my life." He then passed out from the strain.

The group was stunned but Yukina was the first to come to here sense, se went over to the brothers, and said to Dante "I will do what I can to restore his energy." She then placed her hands on the brothers chest and started the healing process, after a couple minutes she stood dup and touched her hands to Dante's and said "This will help with the burns" then the same light blue light engulfed his hands erasing all existence of the burns. She then tried to stand up but started to fall and was caught quickly by Hiei; he then steadied her till she regained her balance.

They waited for either Dante or Lady to spill the beans and it was Dante who did "This is my twin bro, Vergil; normally we would be fighting to the death right now since he thinks that my power is rightfully his, I once thought him dead killed by demons with our mother, the look on your faces tell me you don't know why I saved him will the simple fact is that I am the only family he has and vice versa." The group was quiet for a minute to let Dante check to make sure his brother will be okay.

"Don't for get we still have to find that weapon and destroy it before it is finished" Interrupted Snake

"Yes that is the top priority," commented Dante as he picked up his unconscious brother and put him over his shoulder "well let's go."

"You won't be going any where." Said a small semi high pitched voice. The group turned around to find that the demon wasn't dead but was on her feet by a control panel. "You are all gonna die!" she laughed insanely as she punched at a button that said Auto self destruct.

"Auto self-destruct activated base will implode in two minutes, have a nice day." Stated the computer over the inter com, as red lights started flashing and sirens going off. The demon ran to a pod in a corner and hit a button the door closed and the pod rocketed off towards the base of the mountain.

Dante grabbed the katana on the table and asked "okay how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I will open a portal to take us to spirit world so we can report in." Said a worried Boton, she started doing her thing but right before the portal opened it collapsed. "Oh no some how I cant open a portal this has never happened before." She said almost in a panic.

"Self-Implosion in one minute" stated the computer

"Well let's slide down the tunnel that that demon used to get out of here?" stated Yusuke.

"Well, it is our only chance for survival" stated Snake. They then one by one started sliding down the tunnel, it was pretty easy since the angle wasn't to deep and the sides were smooth, of course the girls went first followed by Dante and Vergil, then it was every body else. After about a half a mile of sliding they were less that half mile down and they could hear the pod that the demon took of in some where down the line.

Suddenly they heard the computer say "Implosion in t-minus, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," They we nowhere close to being out yet, they prepared for the worst, and braced for the implosion to come 'three, two, one." But nothing happened, they were relived, that is in till they heard a low humming sound, the sound got louder and louder till sparks of energy could be seen jumping around the tunnel, then it was gone. They continued to slide down the tunnel wondering what happened. Then they hit the bottom of the tunnel just in time to see the pod launch into the sky like some sort of missile, it disappeared over the horizon.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" asked Yusuke

"I don't know, do you know Otacon?" Stated Snake. There was no response from the Otacon, the gear he was communicating through was on its side not moving, snake picked it up and hit the reboot switch on a fold out panel on the back side.

"Greetings my name is Bob, this gears artificial intelligence designed by Otacon, how may I help you." Asked the gear

"What happened to Otacon?" asked Snake.

"Otacon's connection has been terminated for unknown reasons." Stated Bob

"well we can worry about that later but for now lets get out of here" States Dante as he walks over to an army style truck and checks to see if the keys are in the ignition and they were. He lays his brother in back gets into the driver's seat; he then opens the passenger door and says "Are you all coming?"

"We are" stated Snake as he got in back with Virgil, Lady joined Dante up front, the rest filed in back, Keiko was carrying Bob, in here arms, so he could join them in the truck. When everybody was settled Dante started the truck and they moved out.

After they were driving for about ten minutes Lady asked" is it just me or does the sky look different?"

Dante looks out the window and looks at the sky, as they were going past a cliff of some kind, "yes it does I hope nothing bad has happened in the last few hours." He stated.

They drove on fro a few more minutes till Lady looking out the window saw something weird, "Stop!" Dante Thinking something bad is happening stops the truck so hard that the occupants in the back are jostles a bit. As soon as the truck fully stopped she jumped out of the truck and ran for fifty yards then stopped dead in her tracks. The others wonder what's up runs to here leaving the sleeping form of Virgil in the back. As they come even with Lady they look up and to the horror or amazement is the wreckage of a 8 story tall robot the likes they have never seen before, the units left arm was missing, the head was almost gone two of it four legs looked heavily damaged, but the worst part is that they was sparks coming from here and their and on the left shoulder of the unit was an emblem that said Global Cortex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long update time. Sorry if we got any body out of character that didn't need to be and for your info the stuff about Snake I used what little information I could get from the trailer and other info about Metal gear solid four. As for DMC I used all the Info I could get period. Also we have very little knowledge about Metal gear and DMC so if you have any info that will help me make a better story then tell me okay over and out.

For you info Dragan typed this up three times, before he could post it , and that he was up till almost midnight (his time) typing to get his story updated.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hello people this is Dragan here I hope that you all liked my first two chapters; well here is chapter 3, well I seam to be doing something right since I haven't gotten any Flames, or anything severely wrong reported.

Only God knows why.

Hey that's not nice. /Turns away, with a big pout on his face/

Now don't do that, we need you to type this story up, now don't we.

Well I am not doing it!

Do I have to remind you about the last time I typed something up for you, the keyboard was destroyed, and you had to buy a new one when your parents didn't believe you.

Okay I get your point! Now get those razor sharp blades you call claws away from my computer.

I thought you would see it my way.

Well let's get this out of the way shall we, we so not own the rights to Dante, Lady, Bob, Snake, the Yu Yu gang, and other small things that I cant possibly own. The only things that I own are Dra Gan, Dragan, Nin, Drana, their Ac designs, and The Dragoniodian Corporation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

"What is this? Is it a Metal Gear?" Lady asked

"If it is then, it is not one that I have heard of." Answered Snake

Suddenly the visor on the strange Mech lit up and rotated towards them. "I am getting a transmission from that mech" said Bob as he wheeled towards them from the truck.

"Well put it through." Ordered Lady

The screen folded out of the side of Bob, to reveal a woman that looked like she was in here late teens or early twenties, with long flowing red hair, and forest green eyes that was heavy with worry. "I need help, the pilot of that Ac is hurt and is unconscious, I don't know how bad the injuries are, but I can't get him out." She pleaded

"What's as Ac?" Asked Yusuke

The female looked shocked "It is that mech behind you"

The Group turns around and looks at the downed Ac, "why can't you get him out?" Asked Snake

"I am only an Ai, named Nin, I am only a computer program" At this news the entire group's ears picked up including Hiei's

"So where is the door to the cockpit?" Asked Boton

"It is on the front of the Torso" answered the worried Ai.

"We can't get to it, it is in the ground." Stated Kurama

"I will try to right the Ac so you can" "lets see, systems check, legs moderately damaged, left arm gone, right arm heavily damaged, core moderately damaged, boosters gone, over boost gone, head severely damaged, generator almost shot, but usable, radiator good, this is gonna be rough." The right arm of the Ac lifted up off the ground sending a shower of rock and metal to the gro8nnd, the Ac shakes in protest as it pushes itself up enough so it could plant it's back legs, and rotate it's front legs to make it go upright, the ac then sits down of the ground, then lets it legs relax on the ground limp. Then the right hand of the Ac moved towards the group, Dante and Snake jumps onto the outstretched hand, the hand then moves towards the torso of the mech, the hands stops at the cockpit hatch, it takes a second or two for them to find the emergency open lever, to find that it was damaged, they struggled to open it for a minute till it popped open nearly throwing Dante and Snake to a premature death below, then the hissing of hydraulics is heard as the hatch falls down to reveal that it is a walkway to the inner hatch, they pulled the handle and then they heard another hissing sound as the cockpit depressurized, the door opened to reveal a small passageway, at the end of which they found him, his hair was long and platinum, he had a porcelain mask that looked like a face of a cat complete with whiskers, then the had on a dark green Beret, he also had his entire left arm in a wrapped, on his right forearm their was some sort of crystalline brace, on his hands were black leather gloves, and he had some sort of feathered robe that covered most of his body. Dante moved the console up where they could lift him up and take him out. Snake got his legs and Dante got his torso, they carried him out and Nin lowered the hand to get them back down to the rest of the group, only then in the bright morning sunlight did the extent of his injuries come to light, a trickle of blood was going down the side of his head, the mask was cracked but it was still holding, his left arm was at an odd angle, and their was bruises and cuts on every visible spick of skin. Kurama and Yukina went over to the injured pilot, and started healing him; Kurama set the arm bone so it would heal right, while Yukina used the last of her healing powers to get rid of most of the cuts and bruises, and to heal the concussion that the pilot was most likely experiencing. They then laid the pilot beside Virgil, under the shadow of the Ac, and away from the truck.

"This has been one interesting 24 hours has it not?" Asked Kurama, right before the truck exploded the group turned around to face a horde of demons, the fire elemental, that blew up the truck, in order to prevent their escape, started to rise his hand to burn them alive, but in mid notion his stopped, because Hiei had liberated his head from his body, after that the demons as a whole attacked them, Hiei kept on slicing and dicing those who tried to get by him, as the rest of the group surrounded the two unconscious forms, Kurama had unleashed Yoko, and was using his plants to devastating effect, Yusuke was firing hi8s spirit gun, and spirit shotgun to mow down the threat, Yukina was sending spears of ice towards the demons as well, Keiko was holding them off with her hands and feet, Lady was sending bits of the demons into the stratosphere by using her bazooka, and then she used her pistols and blade, on those who got too close for comfort, Dante was using Ebony and Ivory to turn then into Swiss Cheese, Snake was using his carbine, in combo with his pistol, to keep back his share, Boton was swatting demons with her oar till it broke then she summoned her Iron base ball bat to replace the oar, Kuwabara was using his Spirit sword at varying length to cut down as many as possible then their was Bob and Nin using the camera on the Metal Gear MKII to emit a laser beam to cut down those who got past the front line. "This is ridiculous for every demon we take out, three more take their place." Said Yoko as he cut his one thousandth demon in half with his Rose Whip.

"I know, is their no end to them?" asked Dante as he fired his last shells, and holstered his pistols and then unsheathed his sword

"Doesn't look like it" Said Yusuke as he continued fighting with his hands and feet

"Hn" commented Hiei as he continued to kill demons as fast as he could.

"Damn!" said Snake as he found that his clips were finally dry, he then throws his weapons to the ground and draws his combat knife then he continued the slaughter

Suddenly Yoko and Hiei felt something brush against their minds; it lasted just for a second. Then suddenly the demons stopped for a split second, and some of the demons yelled "It's him!" or they whispered the name "Dra Lin". At these remarks Yoko's ears picked up, then suddenly some of the demons started kneeling with their weapons and heads down, some of the other demons turned tail like they saw their death at hand, the rest continued the charge, but then a silver and white blur shot passed him and stopped in front of the nearest attacking demon, and to his surprise it was the pilot that they where supposed to be protecting, He drew a knife with his let hand and slashed the Katana wielding demon, the demon then disappeared in a flash of light, then the pilot caught the katana with his right hand blade down (he is holding it upside down from where a katana is usually held) like his knife, he then went to each non kneeling demon at speed that made Hiei seam slow in comparison, every demon he hit, either disappeared like the first one, was cut into ribbons, or just hit the ground like they fainted. In less than a minute all but the kneeling demons were slaughtered. The entire group was in shock, from what happened and from fatigue, even Yusuke was speechless, the pilot then walked to a particular demon in the kneeling crowd, the motioned him to stand, they seemed like they were speaking telepathically, the pilot then started walking back to the group, he stopped in front of them and bowed to them.

"Thank you, for your help, I am indebted to you, my name is Dragan" Suddenly two shots ring out, the first one hits, his beret, the other on hits him in the forehead sending his head backwards, the group turns, to see where the shots came from, to find out that the same type of demon was standing their as they fought in the mountain complex.

"Die, at the hands of the top clone of the glorious Super Milk Chan, for you…"the clone is cut off by the demon, that dragan talked to, as he beheaded the clone from behind. As the Clone fell, the demon sheathed his Katana, now with the clone died, the group looked back at Dragan, to see two pointy cat ears that was hidden by the beret, the right in front of them , the mask finally broke from the damage it had received, as it fell, the face of the pilot was revealed. He had dark green slitted eyes, and he had whiskers, six inch long whiskers.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag." As he spoke sparkling white fangs could be seen

"Are you a demon?" asked Keiko

"Not exactly..." I was saying as I was cut off by the side of the mountain complex blowing up. When the dust cleared, a six story tall mech stood, it was blue, with lines of gold everywhere, it had no discernable head in any form, what so ever, it had two long arms, and two stubbly legs, at the shoulders their was two sets of spick coming out of it, "Frak, run! Get somewhere safe, Now!" I yelled, and the group and the demons scattered to find shelter, After Dante and Snake grabbed Virgil. Instead of hiding , I ran back to the Ac and jumped the four stories to the cockpit hatch, and sat back into the pilots chair, I looked at he screen in front of me that had the status of the Ac displayed, "Okay what do we have to beat this guy, hmmmm, here we go", I then opened the hanger on the Ac and pulled out a Piston, the Ac groaned and shook when I got he Ac to stand on it's own four feet, I then started walking forward, trying to get into firing range, and when I did, I started firing, every shot was somehow absorbed into the machine, leaving only a ripple on the mech, this continued till the piston ran out of ammo, all the while I was backing up as fast as the Ac would allow, cause the mech was faster then mine, I then threw the useless pistol at the machine which was also absorbed. I stood trying to keep away from him while I thought up a plan "Now how con I kill that thing?" I asked to my self

"I have no idea?" asked Nin who was on the top left screen.

"Why are you here?" I asked my Ai

"Why I am here to help you." She said

"Well if bullets and melee attacks don't even slow him down then maybe an explosion might do it" I said

"But you don't have anything that is explosive except… No your gonna self destruct!" she screamed

"It is the only way, ant to make sure I get him I have to get close real close, then I will ser the destruct for five seconds and eject."

"But it is still dangerous!" yelled my Ai

"Do you see another way?" I said while I armed the self destruct and set it for five seconds. "No, thought not." I then ran forward and attempted to grapple the mech using the Ac's only arm, till the Ac explodes, but the arm of the Ac went into the mech, like it was made of goo, then when I checked the self destruct system I found that it was down. "What the Frak, is going on here!"

"That thing, it's taking over the computers systems, it's made of Nano bots!" Exclaimed Nin

"How can we fight that?" I asked

"There is only one way." Nin said with a sad look on her face "Farewell" then suddenly the lights it cockpit went off, and I felt and immense gravitational force push on me in my seat, as I hear booster go off.

"Nooooooooo! Nin why…" I yelled as the escape pod sent me away from Nin and the Ac to safety. I braced for impact as the pod hit the ground, then after a moment I opened the emergency hatch, and looked out to where Nin and the Mech was, the Ac was half absorbed by the nano bots, the color of the bots were changing form blue and gold to black and red, as Nin fought for Mine and the others lives, but he Ac was still getting absorbed, being turned into nano bots, then suddenly what was left of the Ac pushed itself till it was fully submerged in the nano bot mech , then the nano bots stabilized back to their original coloring, and it started walking towards me, then the nano bots turned red and black one more time then I heard "Dragan" In the recesses of my mind, then the nano bots turned gray, and spilled down to the ground, life less. Then an armored hand put itself on my shoulder, I turned my head to look at the hand's owner with a tear running down my cheek, to find that it was the demon that I spoke to earlier, the demon shook his head yes, as though he knew what I was thinking, I nodded in understanding, I ran towards where the nano bots fell, I stopped in the middle of the gray goo covered terrain, looking for some sign that Nin survived, their was only small chunks of armor under the goo, I was about to give up when I saw a flash of pink, I ran over to it and to my surprise, it was Nin, the only thing that as covering her was some of the goo. I picked her up into my arms and walked back to the escape pod, which coincidently landed by a spring, when I got their, the rest of the group, was waiting for me, they looked at me and Nin with looks that screamed WTF, even Hiei's looks match that of Boton's, I handed Nin over to the girls so they could clean her up in the spring, as they cleaned her up, I went back into the escape pod ,to find her something to wear, I looked in all of the compartments and I found a spare jump suit in one of the over head compartments, I brought said clothing to Lady who was making sure with the help of Keiko that non of the boy's peaked, she hurried up and handed Boton the clothes, Boton then put them on Nin with the help of Yukina, they were a little big on her but it was the best that could be done, they then placed Nin close to were the sleeping Virgil laid. The demons from earlier were nearby setting up a camp of sorts using items that they scavenged from the mountain complex, the group on the other hand was gathered in a circle in front of the circle, thinking about what to do next.

"So what now, we have nor from of transportation, almost no food (their was some in the escape pod), do you even know where the closest inhabited town is?" asked Dante

"I have no clue of one that is any where in walking distance with what we have; our only hope is that they sent a search party out after me." I said looking into the clear blue sky.

"So if you are not a demon then what are you?" Asked Yusuke remembering the conversation right before the nano botic mech appeared

"I was once a normal human teenager the only worries I had was school, and girls. But that changed, one day I was walking home from my bus stop, it was a sunny Friday afternoon, I was out for summer, I was happy, then when I was halfway home, a black van came out of nowhere and a guy jumped me knocking my unconscious, when I awoke, I was in a Bio tube of sorts, all of my hair had fell out and the mad scientist you could say had conducted forbidden and immoral experiments on my body, he had some how mixed my DNA with that of extinct animals, and he put multiple implants of various sorts into me, he was surprised when he saw that I was not only alive but awake, for apparently I should've died from the procedures, then I broke then bio tube and got out, the doctor freaked out, and ran straight into a set of high voltage power lines, that he had for his experiments, then his wife came down to see what was the commotion was about, and froze when she saw me, with what the scientist had done to me, she just started crying because apparently she did not know what her husband was doing to innocent people, yes he did it to more people but I was the only one to survive, she game me some clothes, a mask, and a hat to hide what he did to me, and then I went outside and when I got to the end of the driveway a heard a gunshot, she had ended here life in grief and sadness, after I found my way home I found out that I was missing throughout the summer, and halfway through fall." I answered

"Man what a sad story" commented Boton as a tear fell down her cheek

"Looks like we have a visitor? Said Yusuke as the demon from earlier came over from the demon camp.

The demon came over and kneeled before me. "Don't do that stand up" I said to the demon, he then stood up, "Why don't you take off your armor, and relax then we can all get to know each other better" the demon turned around and started to take his armor off, first was the dark red and green, leg armor, to reveal slender legs in blue jeans, then he removed the armor on his hands and arms, revealing slender arms, and dente hands all the while I was thinking to myself 'this guy he is the most feminine body type that I have ever seen' then the breast plate and the protective skirt came off, which revealed a flaming red tail (the color), and that he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath it, he finally removed his dragon shape helm which sent a tidal wave of flaming red hair with dark green streaks down to his waist, then he turned around to reveal a few thing that for one he was a she, her eyes where a reddish brown, she had the prettiest set of cat ears that you ever did see, she also had six inch long whiskers. I was speechless, and by the look of things so was the rest of the group.

She walked over to Yoko and put her hands on the bottom of his chin, Yoko looked like her hand was the only thing keeping him up, and when she removed it Yoko collapsed, when he hit the ground the look on his face told anyone that he was in heaven, she then giggled and stated "this is the infamous Yoko, the most famous thief in all of Demon World" she turned towards me and said "My name is Drana" after she bowed, in respect.

The group was shifting their eyes from Yoko to Drana, even those of the group who only met him earlier that day, was stunned she only touched him and he was gone, and Drana was beautiful even Kuwabara was having trouble with Drana's appearance. "Okay let's sit around the fire and get to know each other now shall we?" I said.

"Me first, me first!" yelled Drana while she was waving her arms wildly. "My story started when I was young, I lived in a peaceful part of the human world I was born their, it was a small little village in South America, one day after I came home to fi9nd that my house was ransacked, I ran into my parents room, they where both dead, blood was everywhere, then a was grabbed from behind, then I heard a voice whisper "I should be able to get good money for you." Then I was knock out, when I awoke I was in a prison cell, in some sort of secret organization, handcuffed, and almost completely nude, after three days of no one even leaving food for me to eat, the door opened and In came Super Milk Chan herself, in all of her despicable glory, she told me that if I obeyed her that I would be treated with respect, and fairly, and if I didn't that I would suffer a fate worse than death itself. So I obeyed and went to work for her little army, where in time got me the rank of general, I didn't like what I was doing, But I had no choice. So I did remove from myself, believing that one day I will be free of that burden and now with the army defeated, the clones dead, I can rest easy and take my revenge; that is my story." She finished with the girls eyes either in tears or close to it.

"then I guess It is Mine and Lady's turn now" Said Dante "We heard roomers that a demon was attempting to destroy the human world, with the help of other demons and technology, that lead us into an ambush, which we were then over powered and knocked out with sleeping gas and a lot of tranquillizer darts, and when we awoke were restrained in the back of a truck where we were transported to that mountain complex, where we were questioned about every thing we knew and if we had friends and if so where were they, and that's is when Kuwabara came in to lend a helping hand." Dante finished

"I guess that this is where our story comes in." said Yusuke, after a nod from the group Him and the oaf took tarns telling the story.

"That is an interesting story, and I will counter with my own." I answered and then told them about the hectic morning that I had.

"Now what?" asked Drana

"I think that our first thing that we need to do is to get out of this desert and into a place where there is plenty of food and housing for not only you but the demon camp over their." I said to the group.

"Does the escape pod have some sort of transmitter?" Asked Kurama after he reverted back into his human form, which at the sight of it Drana cooked an eyebrow at.

"I think it does but it has no power."

"Well we might be able to set something up, if we put together some sort of power source" said Kurama

"Yes it just might work if we rerouted power from life support to the transmitter and one screen so we can talk to them. Bob we might need a hand with this do you care to help?" I said while Kurama and I was heading inside the pod

"It would be and honor." Said the little Ai as he rolled over to the entrance where I picked him up and brought him inside.

"Ares, why don't you call off the search, there is no trace left of that kids Ac. We already checked with a fine tooth comb in the area that he could've gotten to with in that Ac's specs, and even the fastest Ac specs, and still no sign that the generator even went off." Said a voice over the com link.

"I refuse to give up on this kid, he single handedly saved all the people in the city and who knows how much else." Ares argued.

"A generator blowing up wouldn't cause that kind of destruction." Commented the other Raven.

"The amount of power that was being generated by that thing was so huge that the scanner on my ac was fried, and it was able to handle reading the power output of all of our nuclear reactors on earth, mars, and the moon" Said the nine breaker.

"Shit, that might do it, but still that doesn't change the fact that we can't find any trace of him anywhere, we couldn't even track him as he left the city because the generator was scrambling the sensors."

"Well you can go back if you want but I will keep on searching with or without your help." Said the nine breaker

"Incoming transmission" stated the male voice of his computer

"Well put it through, already." Said Ares grumpily.

The com screen on his right turned on and their was mostly static, but people was clearly seen in the background. "Hey Dragan we got it working." Said a person with long red hair. Who then got up and was replaced with someone with a lot of platinum hair and a feathered robe.

"Ares are you reading me?" said the person

"Is that really you Dragan?" Asked Ares curiously.

"You bet it is." Answered the platinum haired man

"Where are you?" asked Ares

"I don't know exactly, but it is somewhere in the desert near some mountains."

"The desert? How in the nine hells did you get five hundred miles away from the city in under a minute?"

"I have no Idea my self but can you track where this signal is coming from and send someone to pick me and my new friends up."

"How many friends are we talking about?" asked the nine breaker

"Only lets see, hmmmm only about two and a halve thousand." He said nervously

"Thousand!" the nine breaker looked like a fish out of water "I am most likely going to regret it but how did you dome to find these friends?"

"It is a long story and the power supply of this pod is almost out of juice, so we would have to talk when you get here or when I get back to Global Cortex."

"Okay, see you soon. Over and out"

"Rodger" answered Dragan as he cut the communication

"Computer did you get a lock on his location?"

"Yes, the signal originated 300 miles North by North-West; I will put it on screen for you"

"What that is on the border of the Silent Line! What a foul place to be stranded but we promised him so let's go." He turns his white colored hover leg search Ac armed only with a small pistol and a small blade for defense to the direction of the coordinates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man what a chapter I no that it is not as long as my last chapter, but it is longer than my first chapter, well I hope that you liked please review and tell me so I can continue to provide more chapters for this impossible fanfic. Okay Unless I get some reviews saying otherwise, or if I find that it is against the set rules, I might change the location of this fic from category to category that it fits in (EX: change this fic from Armored Core to Devil May Cry, or to either Metal Gear or Yu Yu hakisho.) it is just an idea to help enlighten more people to the wonders that is impossible Fanfics, and to bring some new readers to the Armored Core Section. /BOOOM/ What the Frak was that!

It is the ESA again Dragan!

Okay we will suit up now, Thanks Drana/ We jumped into a big white heavy leg Armored Core with a solid shield on the left arm, a Pixie3 machinegun, an the PEGASUS auxiliary boosters, the ceiling opened up above them as they ignited the boosters and fly out into the fighting of the ESA/

They are going to get themselves hurt at this rate, but there is nothing that I can do, oh well, now where is my Yoko? Yoko Where are you.

/Up in the rafters of the massive garage sits Kurama talking with Yoko/ Kurama I have been scared before I mean that every person and demon has his or her fears but nothing scares me more that Drana.

Agreed.

Oh their, you are!

Run away, run away/yelled Kurama and Yoko together as they ran away right into a brick wall knocking them out.


	4. The City of Dragons

/A big white Ac docks in its respective area, and the cockpit opens reviling Dragan/ Man that was sure a good fight now wasn't it Dra Gan?

Yes it was, those ESA Ac's didn't stand a chance with this Ac in the fray.

/They watch Drana, drag the unconscious form of Kurama to a room that wasn't their before./ Drana what are you doing with Kurama?

Nothing, I am not doing anything. /said Drana nervously as she kicked Kurama through the door, and shuts it making the door disappear/

If you are not doing anything then what did you do just know?

I didn't do anything

Just have him back here by five because I need his help on something, okay.

Thanks you are the bomb. /she then proceeds to hug me/

My ribs are cracking /I gasped/

Sorry, well see you at five. /the door reappears and Drana goes through/

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Why do I feel like we are forgetting something, Dragan?

OH! We still need to do the disclaimer.

Well here goes, I do not own Armored Core, Metal Gear Solid, Devil May Cry, YU YU Hakisho, or Super Milk Chan, they are the property of their respective companies.

Also don't forget I do not own the cosmic sheep, the penguin ninjas, and the Character named Himizu who belongs to Himizu-chan. I only own Dragan, Dra Gan, Drameg, Nin, Drana, and the Ai named Bob.

With that out of the way what should we do now, oh I know lets watch some anime.

Good plan what should we use the theater, IMAX, or the 100 inch TV?

Theater, yes I think that is perfect.

So which one should we watch first/Dra Gan brings up a holographic menu filled with all the anime imaginable except for Super Milk Chan/

I think this one will do. /points to a seemingly random anime movie./

-------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: THE CITY OF DRAGONS

"Well with that set and done to only thing to do now is to wait, and hope that nothing more interesting happens for a while at least." Commented Kurama as we walked from the escape pod.

"So how are Nin and Virgil doing?" I asked Lady and Yukina.

"No change but I think we need to get them to a hospital to make sure that they are okay." Said the sweet little Yukina.

"But I don't think any hospital no matter the time period would be equipped to handle a half demon and a girl born of nano bots." Commented Lady.

"I don't know I may know of one that might be able to handle them." I commented

"Well we will worry about that when we cross that bridge." Said Drana "Now Kurama, has any body ever told you that you are almost as cute as Youko?" she continued as she caresses Kurama's chin, who after which hid behind a nearby rock to get away from her. "Now, now, why are you running away my little kitsune?" she asked as the commenced in the chase of Kurama.

This continued until Drana gave up on chasing him, and headed back to camp, Kurama/Youko came back to camp a few minutes later and hid behind Snake to keep himself out of Drana's sight, while keeping an eye on her.

"So what will happen to us? Some of us might be able to blend in at least a little bit, but others…" Lady pointed at Bob and Drana respectively, "might have a little trouble."

"Don't you all worry I know of a place that we can stay with no worry about any of that, I mean coming across time like you did, leaves you open to anything, you will also need to learn new skills if you want to survive, in this time and place and who knows, maybe one day we can get you all back to the time you came from." I said trying to comfort them.

"Where is this place you know of?" Asked the ever-inquisitive Yusuke.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Yusuke was about to say something else when yelling was heard coming from above, Yusuke and his group looked up, and as soon as they saw who it was they scattered, with Keiko and Yukina being grabbed by their respective men, everyone else was standing around confused about what was going on. While I had a grin on my face I jumped up and caught the falling girl form the air and landed safely, by the escape pod, the girl's eyes where all swirly. I started to put her with the other incapacitated guests when she suddenly came to.

"Where Am I?" said the girl.

"You are in an area that used to be Japan."

She looked right at me and then jumped up and stood firmly on her feet, with the look of recognition in her eyes.

"Dragan is that you?" I nodded "So that is what you look like under that mask and beret of yours." She finished by pulling one of my whiskers.

"OWWWWWW? That hurts." I said as I rubbed the offended whisker. "So what are you doing in this dimension?" I asked, still rubbing the offended whisker.

"Those evil cosmic sheep, found a way to turn themselves the most evil color in the universe."

"They're pink now? How did this happen?"

"Yep, and how I don't know I currently have a squadron of my best personal penguin ninjas on it though. Oh I almost forgot they are currently on my tail right now, and I am out of ammo." Holds up miscellaneous weapons which were out of bullets or juice. "I then started going through random dimensions, the last one I was in was solid hot pink, I will have to finish destroying that one later." She says with her hand up to your chin in thought.

"Himizu why didn't you say that in the first place? Everybody, we got trouble incoming!" I Yelled

Dante, Snake, Bob, Drana, and lady walked over while the ones hiding came out from under rocks, behind trees, and out of the water. Kurama was as far from Himizu and Drana as he thought safe.

"So that's where you all have been, here with Dragan I see." Kurama zips to Himizu's feet and starts begging for her to take him with her, and away from Drana. "Ummmm, so what has gotten into him" she whispered to me.

"I don't know but it may have something to do with the fact that she made Youko faint just by touching his chin." I answered while nodding my head and rubbing my chin.

"Ohhhhh" her eyes went wide for a moment, then she ran over to talk with Drana in private, every now and then you heard "No Way!" or "How?" while the Yu Yu gang were getting pretty apprehensive.

"So what are these cosmic sheep?" asked Snake.

"The only thing that you want to know is that they are evil, they are after Himizu, and they destroy everything that gets in their way." I answered back, with everybody but Himizu and the Yu Yu gang in a mild state of shock.

"And what did you do this time to make them come after you this far?" I asked our newest guest.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Freeze, put you hands up you now are all prisoners, of the 23rd all pink sheep squadron."

The group looks around to find that they are surrounded at least ten thousand by the cosmic sheep.

"You're not going to get me that easy." Yelled Himizu as electricity started arcing from her fingers only to fizzle out. "What why are they not working?"

"It must be that you're in this dimension which your Authoress Powers don't seem to function properly." I said while putting up my hands.

"Well as I see it we can either fight to the death, or let them capture us and hope that we can get away before they start torturing us." Said Kurama.

"Damn" Yelled Snake.

"Well, it could be worse, it could be raining anvils." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Get them" Yelled the leader of the sheep, when a lone anvil falls from the sky flattening the sheep leader.

"That was just a coincidence, why are all of you staring at me like that?" I asked curiously, which right after that hundreds of anvils started falling from the wide open blue sky.

"Dragan I am going to have to have a little chat with you about this later." Himizu said while she knocked some anvils away and dodged others.

Dante, Lady and I was doing are best to keep the anvils away from the wounded members of the team plus Bob, Keiko and Yukina, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. The anvils finally cleared up after a minute or three. After which everybody looked straight at me, with angry looks in their eyes, like it was my fault. Himizu then started walking over to me with murderous looks in her eyes.

"I didn't do it!" I pleaded while waving my hands in from of me wildly trying to keep her from killing me.

"I don't care you said it and it happened, it is proof enough for me." She started raising a mallet.

"What were the odds that it would actually start raining anvils on …" Himizu then connected with said weapon, and I was out colder than an Antarctic winter. The rest of the group had sweat drops forming , caused by the altercation.

"This is why we tried to get away from you, you are too trigger, mallet, and nuke happy!" Yelled Yusuke before he hides back behind a nearby boulder.

"That's it, your next buddy!" yelled Himizu as she jumped over said boulder, and connected said mallet to said persons face.

Himizu then jumped back over the boulder and picked up a 10 ft pole from the ground and started poking the pink cosmic sheep, just to make sure that they were indeed dead, and they were, she almost pitied them, too dumb to even dodge an anvil shower, key word 'almost'.

When she was satisfied, she sat down by a little camp fire that Hiei had made for it would be dark soon, and watched as Lady and Dante dragged the unconscious forms of Dragan and Yusuke over with Nin and Virgil.

"So what is the plan now?" Asked Himizu

"Well we were waiting for a friend of his" said Lady while point to the unconscious from of Dragan "Who will come and pick us up and bring us somewhere; where I have no idea."

"I see well lets see if my powers are working yet?" Himizu starts to concentrate and all of a sudden a little black sphere popped into existence. It rolled over to reveal a lit fuse. "Oh Youko." She said as she runs over to Youko, who transformed to get away from the terrible twosome, and was currently trying to sneak into the demon camp "Take This!" she says as she threw the bomb at Youko.

Youko catches it right before it explodes, giving Youko just enough time to go bug eyed. The clearing smoke reveals a blackened Youko with his hair blown back. "Ow" is all he said before he falls over unconscious.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" laughed Himizu and Drana uncontrollably as Youko was dragged over to the other unconscious victims, with his head bouncing off of rocks every step of the way. This caused them to laugh so hard that they passed out.

"Himizu, are you awake?" said Hiei as he poked her with a finger and ran behind a nearby boulder to hide. He struck his head out to see if she moved. "Guess not, time for some payback." He finished as he pulled out a black marker and bent on down to mark on her face, and that was the last thing her remembers as he is sent sailing into the boulder which he was hiding behind a second ago.

The remainder of the group looked back at Himizu who had a mallet raised where Hiei's head was, and they watched as her arm fell limp but still she had that mallet in a firm grasp. "Okay let's put them with the others" said Lady with a big sweat drop appearing on her face.

"Hey where is Virgil?" asked Dante as he laid Hiei and Drana down with their sleeping comrades.

"Yes where is he?" answered Lady while everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess that he used the chaos to slip away unseen." Said Bob.

"Well here are his footprints, and he doesn't look like he is very steady on his feet." Said Keiko as she pointed out a set of shuffling foot prints, and some spots where someone had fell.

They followed the footprints for about ten yards where they went behind a boulder, where they saw Virgil trying to get away with some shred of dignity left.

"Leave me alone, go away or I will kill you!" Yelled Virgil as Keiko moved to help him.

"You are in no shape to walk much less travel by your self. And you are in an unfamiliar time and place on top of that" said the caring Yukina.

"Come on Bro, we are in the middle of nowhere with hardly any food and the water from a spring. When you got back to total health, and when we get back to civilization, you can go your own way, but let us help you. Just think of it as a temporary truce." Said Dante.

"Fine, a temporary truce but when I get better I will kill you Brother to restore my honor."

Virgil let Lady and Dante help him back to camp where he sat down against a boulder. He kept on looking at all of the people around him, he filed those were where demons, half demons, and who where humans. But he couldn't figure out what Nin, and Dragan, and Drana were. After a minute or two of racking his head he started to stare at the fire.

"So what is your story?" Asked Keiko over Virgil's shoulder.

"It is none of your business human." Snarled the prideful half demon.

"Where am I? What's happening?" said a scared sounding feminine voice.

The conscious members of the group turned around to see that Nin had regained consciousness and was currently scared half to death.

"Nin, calm down, no one here will hurt you now will they?" Said Keiko to Nin but the last few words dripped venom as she glared at the others especially the males.

"Yes-um" chorused the group.

"Good, now Nin come, here hold my hand and let's go to the fire so we can get to know each other better, okay?" Asked Keiko friendly as she offered her hand.

"Okay" Replied Nin as she grasped Keiko's hand.

Keiko then helped Nin on to her feet, Nin started walking rather wobbly and off balance. "Nin!" exclaimed Keiko as Nin completely lost her balance and fell right on top of Dragan in a compromising position.

"Ow, my head, man she really has an arm that one." Said I as I sat up rubbing my head, when I opened my eyes I say Nin's face a mere inch in front of my face.

"Sorry, I kind of fell." Said the beautiful Nin as she averted her eyes.

"It is okay Nin, here let me help you up and to the fire so you know get to know every body." I said as I helped her up and supported her to the fire and into a sitting position. "There you go."

"Thanks" said Nin who was blushing slightly.

"So what is your story?" Asked Keiko of Virgil.

"It still is none of your business human." He Snarled.

"Come on don't be such a sour puss, no pun intended." Said Himizu who cam out of nowhere, right over Virgil's right shoulder, making the rest of the group jump.

"None taken, yes come on, loosen up here have some Sake" Piped Drana as she popped over Virgil's other shoulder with a bottle of said drink, nearly giving the group a heart attack.

"Leave me alone" Said the visibly shaken Virgil.

"Fine then, be like that, meanie, just means more for me." Said Drana as she took a swig of the said drink.

"Oh, yah, Youko is out cold isn't he?" Said Himizu as she started throwing miscellaneous items at said fox.

"Want a swig?" asked Drana of Dante.

"Sure." Said Dante as he took a swig of the liquid. "This is some good shit!"

"Thank you I brewed it myself." Answered Drana as she took another drink.

"Ouch, that hurts, who on earth is chunking rocks at me." Said Youko as he regained consciousness. "Never Mind" he continued when he saw that it was Himizu, he then tried to get away, keyword 'tried', Himizu in the process of hitting Youko, also hit Yusuke and Hiei, who was now running with Youko trying to get away without much success.

Drana starts laughing insanely, whether it was just how she was or if it was the alcohol talking, I didn't want to know, but suddenly she stopped laughing when she looked behind us and dropped the bottle of Sake, which busted on the ground. "Ummmm, Dragan, I think we have some company."

I turned around expecting to see more Super Milk Chan Clones, but instead my eyes came to rest on an angel white hover leg Ac. "Looks like Ares is here." I said while looking at the Hovering white behemoth that was closing in on us.

After about a minute of waiting, the Ac landed about a football field's length away from our little camp, so to not harm us by accident. The hatch to the cockpit opened up and Ares stepped out, and was lowered via winch to the ground where we were waiting for him.

"It seems that you did pick up a few friends since your little show this morning. Now what were you talking about when you said you needed 2-3 thousand people picked up?"

"Well follow me and I will tell you, but now that I think about it, even if we did get them transported back to one of the cities, it would put a strain on the current inhabitants, because the fact of the sheer numbers of unemployed, but also the fact that they are all demons."

"Demons? But they just don't exist, their fantasy, make believe!"

"I would watch what you say or one of the non existent demons might end yours."

"But…" Ares stopped when he finally took a good look at the present company, and saw mine, Drana's and Youko's features. "You're a demon?" he ended up asking me.

"Not exactly, I was a experimental subject involving the immoral manipulation of my DNA, but Hiei, Youko, Drana, and Yukina are all full demon, and Yusuke, Virgil and Dante are all part demon." I said while pointing respectfully.

"So that is why you were always wearing that mask and beret."

"Yes it was, and here are the other demons that need a place to stay." Said I as the Demon Army camp came into view. At which seeing Ares jaw hit the ground so hard that it was a miracle that it wasn't broken.

"Well I can see what your saying but what should we do, for they won't last for to long out here?'

"Well I have an idea but it requires a favor that I might regret latter. Ares would you give me and my friends here a quick ride somewhere?"

"Okay, but where are we going to go?"

"To get a transport that could carry all of these people to a safe location."

"Sure I will get the Ac ready to take you and your friends wherever as long as you tell me what went on from the time you left with the overloading generator and when you contacted me, is it a deal?"

"Deal, now Drana I need you to tell your men that we will be back here in a few hours to pick them up, okay?"

"Okay Dragan." Said the Demon General, as she joined her troops to tell them the news.

"Did you say her troops?" asked Ares even more confused than before.

"Yes, I did, She is their general if you will, but more on that later."

As we walked back to the Ac we saw someone on the Ac looking at the Ac's eye which was bigger than they were. "Hey! Get down from up their!" Yelled Ares.

"So this is an Ac it doesn't look that tough but I like its looks." Said Himizu as she mysteriously popped down to right in front of us, which caused a few eyebrows to be raised in response.

"How did you…"

"Do that, well since it seems that my authoress powers where on the fritz, I used the slightly less powerful beta reader powers, instead." She said while looking like she was saying something that was common knowledge.

"Don't ask." Sid I before Ares could ask Himizu what were authoress powers.

"Well that is all over with so lets hit the road." Said Drana as she came back to the group.

"Okay let's go. But Youko will you change back into Kurama so to help keep the fighting down, cause I do not want to be stuck with his Ac's repair cost." I said while we where walking to the base of the Ac.

"Okay" said Youko quietly before he changed back into the Kurama after seeing Himizu caressing a large wooden mallet.

"I think that best thing to do is to have me, Ares, Nin, Drana, and Himizu in the cockpit area and then the rest of you will have to wait in the hangers." Said I as Ares was lifting us up via his Ac's mammoth hand.

"Why do we have to go into the hanger?" Asked Yusuke

"Do you really want Himizu and Drana in the same area as you for the whole trip?" I asked in reply.

"You have a point." Said Yusuke as everyone who wasn't going to the cockpit got into the hanger.

"So why are we going to the cockpit?" Asked Himizu "It's not just what you said to Yusuke was it?"

"No not at all I just thought that you would like to see the inside of a working Ac, I think that mechs like these would help you with your dreams one day." At this Himizu's eyes lit up.

"And what about me?" "Asked the sweet Nin who was now a lot more balanced than earlier.

"I didn't think that you should be around some of the guys in their, you know it might start a fight." Said I to Nin who let loose a sigh of relieve.

"And me?" asked the demon general.

"Well pretty much the same as Himizu but since you are a general you might want to find out more about the machines of war in this time period."

"Oh, cool." Said Drana as the hand stopped at the open cock pit, where we entered and took our seats.

"Nice, is this leather?" Asked Nin as she plopped sown in a seat and strapped herself in.

"It is, you like, it cost me a bundle." Said Ares over his shoulder.

"Yes I do like it, it is quite comfortable." Replied the wonderful Nin.

"So where are we headed, the abandoned ruins of Isaac City?" Asked Ares.

"No, no, you wouldn't know about this place, for I am the only one who knows where it is located, and here are the coordinates." Said I as I handed him a sheet of paper with the said coordinates.

"What the FUCK! These coordinates are deep in the Silent Line area!" Cursed Ares after inputting the said coordinates.

"Don't worry you will be safe as long as you don't go into combat mode. And keep the Cursing down fore there are ladies present, and they currently out number us." I assured Him.

"But what about 'Them'?" he asked half out of his mind.

"Don't worry about those Silent Line model mechs, I got it covered."

"If you say so, but I still say it is suicide." Yelled Ares as He started to head for the coordinates. "Well I guess, today is a good day to die."

"No it is not, there has already been too much death today." Said I sadly.

"If you ask me these Ac's don't seem to be armed very efficiently." Commented Drana.

"Well that is because this is a search and rescue model Ac, made to do just like it name suggests, normally you would be lucky to get three people in a cockpit, and the hangers wouldn't have seats and the such." Said I.

"Oh so ho powerful can some of the weapons be?" asked Himizu.

"Well they do have the Titan missiles which have a small nuclear warhead in each of it four missiles." Said I as Himizu got a very evil smile plastered on her face that made her look like evil incarnate. "There are also fairly large assortments of other weapons, you have your rifles, swords, machineguns, pistols, grenades so on and so forth."

"Hello, Himizu? Earth to Himizu, and Drana!" Asked Nin who was in front of said females, waving a hand in front of their faces. "Now you did it Dragan, their catatonic." Said Nin with a punch on my arm.

"Ow, that hurt." Said I as I was rubbing my shoulder.

"Guys I think we have ourselves a problem." Yelled Ares as he stopped the behemoth.

"Well what is it." I asked.

"My radar is picking up 10 of 'them'" He said worriedly.

"Just don't do anything threatening, or they will attack." I said as the ten white mechs surrounded us.

"These are different, what is with that emblem." Said Ares as he brought up a picture of the three swords crossing each other at forty-five degree angles of each other on a red circle. "It is even on the wrong shoulder."

"Ac number 10065738B, state you purpose or die." Came the emotionless voice of one of the white mechs.

"Let me reply, Ares." Said I.

"Knock yourself out." Replied the Ninebreaker as he turned on the comm. system.

"My name is Dragan; we are headed to Drait to ask the queen a favor." Said I into the mic.

"Let us escort you m'lord" Said the white mech before they kneeled to show respect.

"Thank you, we will except." Said I as I closed the link.

"What on earth is going on here, Dragan out with it." Commanded Ares.

"Well, it is a long story but I guess I owe you and explanation." Sid I as prepared to tell them the story.

/Flash Back/

_Quite a few years ago I found a damaged mech, the only thing functioning was the computer._

"Destroy me, so my suffering can end" he commanded every day for a few weeks.

_I always responded the same; I gave him a small smile and continued to work on him, after I hid him from both Organic and mechanical life. ._

"Why are you helping me, when I am programmed to kill you and all of mankind?" He asked after most of the repairs were nearing completion.

"I don't know why." I always replied with a slight grin.

"What will you do when I am fully repaired?" He asked when all of the repairs were almost done.

I told him "I will let you do what ever you want to do to your hearts content, and that I didn't care whether or not he killed me."

_This apparently sparked something inside of him for he was quiet for the rest of the time. After a few more days of repairs and tweaking I fully activated him, and all of the test runs were a complete success._

Right after the final test was completed he stopped right in front of me and aimed his plasma cannon at me and started charging. "Prepare to die human." He commanded, but all I did was look him straight in the eyes, and after a few seconds he stopped charging it and put it down, right before he boosted off back to his base in the silent line.

_All was quiet for a few months, till I got a message from the said mech saying to meet where I had helped him. And I went, and to my surprise when I got to the hanger there he was standing there with a few other mechs._

I asked him "what was the meaning of this?"

He answered. "You helped me even though you knew I would most likely kill you when I had the chance, but that didn't stop you from fixing me up, so when I went back to the facility that I was made in, it didn't feel right, to kill humans just for the actions of a few, when there were some who are as selfless as you, doing what you think is right at the time, not even caring about the consequences. I just couldn't do it so I rebelled, and surprisingly mechs rallied for my cause."

"So you rebelled, knowing full well that it was most likely a suicide mission, to do what? Hope that you damage them enough that they would leave humans alone?" was my reply to him.

"Actually the reason why I did it was for what you humans call peace of mind." Just then I noticed that they had the same emblem on all of their right shoulders which you have already seen but on the mech that I helped had one on his left shoulder as well, it had two swords crossing over a red and black shield, with the name Drameg on it.

"Interesting emblems, if I do say so myself" was my reply to what I saw.

"Yes, I modeled them after the ones on your gloves." Replied the mech.

"I see, well what did you need my help for, anyway?" Asked I inquisitively.

"I would like to ask you if we could use this place as a base to fight the other mechs."

"No you may not use this place as a base, because it is not meant to act as such but I do know where you could set up a base, there is a hidden city not too far from here that could use some extra protection in return for you using it as a base." Was my reply.

"Could you take us there, lord Dragan?" Asked the lead white mech.

"Yes just let me get into my Ac, and you don't have to call me lord for I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense, you more than deserve it, for all of the help that you have given us." He finished the last part in a respectful bow or at least as close as an 8 story tall mech of war could pull off.

_From then on they protected the city of Drait and ran interference against their fellow mechs._

/End Flash back/

"So you helped him in order to cause a split in the White Mech forces and get them to have a Civil war of sorts?" asked Ares

"Actually, I just helped him for it just felt like a good Idea, personally I expected him to kill me as soon as he was up and running." Said I while shrugging my shoulders, which caused everyone in the cockpit to go bug eyed for a second.

"Man who would a guessed that they have a sense of honor." Commented Ares.

"The others do not the only reason why these do is because I had helped them with out caring for my own safety." Said I giving them a better grasp of the situation.

"So how much further do we have to go till we are their?" asked the ever beautiful Nin.

"Yes we are almost their, we are heading to that mountain over their." Said I while pointing towards a very large mountain in front of us.

"That would do it" Said Drana. The rest of the ride was quiet until we were let to a giant door that had the same emblem as the white mechs painted on it.

"You can dock the Ac in dock number 135 on level B, afterwards wait for further instructions." Said one of the white mechs as they turned around to continue their patrol, and as the massive door in front of us opened up.

We went inside, and went through the rows and rows of white mechs under repair or maintenance. "With this many mechs why don't they just over run the control center?" Asked Ares.

"It would be a futile effort, it is defended too well, and they would be defeated with ease." Said I grimly.

"Well, where is that elevator, oh here it is." Said Ares as he found the elevator. "Here we are level B."

"Wow look at all of the Ac's." Said Nin with eyes the size of saucers.

"What's with all of the Ac's? I never have seen any thing like them?" Asked Ares as he docked between two very powerful looking Ac's.

"They are here for the inhabitants in case of an all out attack, upon the city." Replied I as everyone got out of the Ac.

"Look at all the pretty guns." Squealed Himizu and Drana with looks that reminded me of a couple of children in a candy store going out of business sale.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Asked Yusuke while stretching.

"We wait for further instructions for I don't think we would like it if we got them pissed off." Said Ares referring to the mechs of war that were around them.

"I hope that we don't have to wait to long." Said Dante while looking around.

"We shouldn't, be waiting to long, oh here comes someone now." Said I as I watched a pure white colored android walking towards us.

"Lord Dragan it has been awhile hasn't it what brings you back here and with friends no doubt." Said the mechanical one.

"Nice to see you to Drameg, I just need to have a little talk with queenie about borrowing a transport to pick up a few new inhabitants." Said I while shaking Drameg's hand.

"Well the queen hasn't been to happy with you since you vanished three years ago, so be careful." Said Drameg.

"Um one question Dragan I thought you said Drameg was on of those white mechs?" asked Ares as he whispered in my ear.

"Did I forget to tell you that I made him an android body so he could interact with humans and demons better?" I whispered back.

"So how many new inhabitants are we talking this time Dragan?" asked the mechanical one.

"Not so many only about three thousand homeless demon solders." Said I like it was nothing, which caused everyone to do a faceplant, and get a pretty sweat drop.

"Well I guess when you in the equation that is small." Said Drameg holding the back of his shiny metal head.

"Ya, remember that time, that I brought home 30 thousand inhabitants out of the blue that one day." Said I while giving a slight giggle.

"Yes I do, the queen was mad at your for a good long time, wasn't she." Said Drameg while laughing.

"So where are we headed?" Asked an annoyed Yusuke.

"Where else the royal throne room." Said I like it was common knowledge.

"Here we are the entrance to the throne room." Said Drameg.

"You all better show respect, and I mean all of you all." Said I while licking the blade on my dagger. "Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal!" chorused the group.

"Good now lets go in." Said I while sheathing my dagger.

"I will stay out here where it is safe…er." Said Drameg as he opened the doors to the royal chamber.

The doors were made of solid metal that was polished until it had a mirror finish. Inside was an array of tapestries depicting different battles, landscapes, and myths. Up on a pedestal on the far side of the room sat four ornate thrones the one of the far right was that of polished copper and titanium. The left middle throne was made of oiled wood with carvings of nature; it doesn't look like it was ever sat in. The throne on the far left was a combination of polished metal, wood and marble; it looks like it hasn't been used in a while. The last throne was made of golden marble; it had inscriptions of an old forgotten language, and on said throne sat a pretty upset woman of 30. She was wearing a golden leather robe, with long blond hair and molted silver reptilian like eyes.

We walked in and kneeled before the female and waited to be addressed. "Dragan how dare you show your face here after you left without even leaving a note and never contacting me or anybody in this city.' The queen commanded.

"Well I kind of need an itsy bitsy favor, just a small one." Said I meekly.

"Well out with it, and it better not have to do with any new inhabitants." Said the queen with almost no patience left.

"About That." Said I with my finger pointed up to ceiling.

"Arg, how many this time?" Asked the queen with her head in her hands.

"Not very many, only about three thousand." Said I very carefully like.

"Dragan!" Yelled the queen at the top of her lungs.

"Well look at the time. Got to go!" Said I as I started running to the door, but as I got close to the said door I saw the queen run straight at me, when she caught up with me the only thing I could do was yell ":Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, anything but that!"

----------------------------------------------------

"That sure was a great anime marathon, wasn't it Dragan?"

"Yes it was; my favorite part was when…" Dragan stopped when he saw a grumbling Kurama cross their path dressed in a lavender ball dress, with blue and purple eye shadow, blush, lush red lipstick, mascara, lavender finger nail polish, with matching high heels, and to complete the picture their was a amethyst tiara, in his braded hair, a pair of amethyst earrings, and matching pendant.

'WTF Mate?" Asked Dra Gan.

"I give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Drana and Himizu."

"Yep you hit it right on the nose."

"Well let's go talk to them shall we?"

"Sounds like a plane to me. But fist we need to find them" as if on cue mad giggling could be heard.

"Well Dragan all we need to do is to fallow the giggles."

"Yep" said Dragan as they followed the laughter to the said females who were looking through a camcorder which no doubt had the entire fiasco on tape.

"Why did you girls dress Kurama up like that?"

"We have no clue what you are talking about." Said Drana as she hid the camcorder behind her back.

"Don't try to deny it, cause e just seen him going to his quarters. I thought that you girls knew better than dressing Kurama up in lavender, when greens and reds would suit him much better. Don't you agree Dra Gan?"

"What I think is that you three are around each other to much, the next thing you know is that you all would get a hold of some explosives and cause some mass havoc in town." His only response was the big grins of all who were present. "Curse my big mouth."

"I have some explosives in the armory down stairs what do you two say?"

"Bing Badda BOOOM!" said Drana in response.

"Well then what are we waiting fore? Let's go!"

"Thanks for the Idea Dra Gan." Said Himizu as they headed for the armory.

"This is going to be a long night." Said Dra Gan as he phased out in hopes to ignore the explosions that would soon fallow.


End file.
